The cosmetics industry is constantly looking for new active compounds to propose for formulating new cosmetic products. Increasingly, compounds are sought which must be active on several targets to improve the overall condition of the skin, that is to say at first its degree of hydration, but also its mechanical properties and/or also its brightness. Also, a new active ingredient can be sought that is most specific, able to beautify the skin and appendages, such as by adding volume, clarifying the complexion, slimming, etc.
The object of the present invention is to meet this demand.